In recent years, a number of verification systems have been implemented for use with protected resources. For example, a bank having automatic teller machines will issue its customers a personal identification number (PIN) along with an access card. The PINs of each user are stored in the central memory of the computer controlling the automatic teller machines When the customer wishes to withdraw cash, he inserts his card and enters the secret PIN number through a keyboard. The computer compares the entered PIN with the stored PIN associated with the account number and determines whether to approve the transaction.
There are many difficulties encountered in the use of PIN systems. For example, as these systems become more prevalent, a user would be required to memorize many different PINs for each activity. Furthermore, customers frequently store their PINs in their wallet, such that if the wallet is lost, a criminal could use the card and PIN number to access the protected resource. Accordingly, there is considerable interest in developing personal identification systems which are unique to the individual and can not be utilized by a criminal even if the basic information were known.
One example of a unique personal identification system being developed concerns dynamic handwritten signatures. More particularly, when an individual signs their name, information can be derived based on both the downward pressure of the stylus of the pen and the x and y motions generated during the signature. This information can be stored for comparison with a later attempt to gain access to the resource The principal advantage of dynamic signature verification is that a criminal having access to the finished product (i.e., the signature) cannot duplicate the same dynamic actions which generated that signature.
Unfortunately, there are a number of shortcomings with dynamic signature verification which are preventing its widespread implementation. For example, sophisticated electronic input devices are necessary, such as a special digitizing pad or electronic stylus, in order to record the dynamics of the handwriting. Furthermore, the manner in which individuals sign their names varies quite drastically. Thus, the key elements in each signature, which are studied for verification, must be adapted and modified based on the person to be evaluated. This requirement places a large burden on the processing equipment designed for handling signature verification. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a personal identification system which could be broadly utilized and requires only relatively simple and existing input devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal identification apparatus.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal verification apparatus where data can be entered through simple, existing input devices.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal identification apparatus where data is input through a keyboard
It is still another object of the subject. invention to provide a new and improved personal identification apparatus which relies on measuring the time delays between successive input operations of an individual through a keyboard.
It is still a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal identification apparatus wherein input data is statistically analyzed in a manner for maximizing performance.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved personal identification apparatus wherein the parameters relating to access to the resource can be tailored based on the consistency of the individual's input operations.